Sylveon the Tyrant
by high wizard Rin
Summary: Criminals tend to be dark-type Pokemon. As the result, Alfred the Umbreon was facing prejudices and discrimination at school because of his typing. This pushed him to prove himself that a dark-type Pokemon can also be a good citizen that brings value to the society. All went good at the beginning until he met and unexpected obstacle...


Chapter 1

It was 05.00 AM when the alram rang. It took only a few seconds for Alfred, an Umbreon, to get his head off the pillow, pick up his phone and turn off the alarm. Waking up early was never a problem for Alfred, except in the weekend. For a moment, he looked out of the window. The day started with a mild rain. He then went to the living room to see his father was already there as usual.

„Morning Alfred"

Alfred's father, who was a Jolteon, greeted him warmly.

„Your mother has already prepared your breakfast. Today's menu is remoraid sandwich."

It was actually one of Alfred's favorites. That is why he did not want to finish it quickly. He turned on the television while finishing the sandwich, enjoying every bite. Suddenly, there was a breaking on television. Don Marcello, a Honchkrow who happened to be the leader of an infamous crime syndicate known for Pokemon trafficking as well as drug smuggling died this morning after being assaulted in his own secret base by the SSF (Sinnoh Special Force). The assault was reported to last from midnight until about 03.30 in the morning with heavy casualties from both sides.

„It was an ambush. The battle was intense. Glad that reinforcements arrived on time."

Said an Empoleon, the leader of the operation who was being interviewed by a reporter of the national TV station. The news was broadcasted to all regions, from Kanto to Alola.

„That crime organization has been around causing trouble since i was little. It is good that this is all finally over."

Alfred's father responded to the news feeling satisfied. Alfred however, looked resentful. He then began to contemplate.

 _A leader of a terrible organization is dead. It sure is a good thing. But why does he have to be a dark type? Why do dark type pokemon have to be the bad guys?_

„Um… dad?"

„Yes son?"

„I have a question. Why do criminals who commit crime and terror tend to be dark type Pokemon?Why is there a tendency of dark type pokemon to become evil?"

Before Alfred's father could respond, Alfred already continued.

„I mean look at the facts. There is Darkrai who likes to cause nightmares. Sneasels are usually thieves. Zoroarks are expert con artists and there is always at least a Scrafty in every street gangster group. Another legendary pokemon, Yveltal, absorbs life force of other beings and therefore is synonymous with death. Gyarados, one of the most brutal pokemon, became half dark type when it mega evolves. According to the old literature, Spiritomb was bound to an odd keystone as punishment for constant misdeeds and mischief. And there are still more…"

The Jolteon put his paw on one of Alfred's shoulders to comfort his son.

„I dont know son. Maybe it is because of the genes. But no matter what type you are, you can choose how to live this life."

„I know dad, I know. I just cant handle the negative stigma. Do you know how others treat me at school? They avoid me. Some others hate me intensely simply due to prejudices, because I am a dark type Pokemon."

Alfred's father really understood his son. He knew how Alfred felt. He did his best to cheer up his son and to give a good advice.

„Well, son… The only thing you can do is to prove yourself to be a good guy. Be good in manners, try being compassionate, and try to bring value to others. It may be hard at the beginning because of the harsh treatment from others, but be patient Alfred. There is strength in patience and as my son, you have to be strong."

 _Yeah. It looks like there is no other way than to endure everything and try to be good. The image of dark type Pokemon is already so bad, more and more innocent ones are becoming victims of prejudices every day. But I won't just sit around and complain. I will make a difference._

Suddenly, Alfred had an idea. Biology had always been Alfred's favorite subject at school and his passion was studying plants. His memory was very strong and his analytical abilities were very sharp. Alfred was not a lazy Umbreon either. He was a hard worker who would do his best to achieve something that he wanted. Alfred decided that he would become a grass type Pokemon specialist doctor. Since doctors were usually psychic, fairy, or normal type, he wanted to prove that a dark type can also become a doctor, a kind, angelic figure that saves lives.

„Father. I'm already in my first year of highschool. I think it is the time I really decide what I want to be. I think I want to be a grass type specialist doctor."

Alfred's father looked at Alfred in the eyes. His son looked very optimistic and determined. The Jolteon took a deep breath before making a response.

„Son, since you are already mature enough for me to be honest with you, I'm going to say that it would not be an easy path. Both for you and me. First of all, it will take long to finish medical school. There will be A LOT to learn and more importantly, medical schools are highly expensive. I think I can afford getting you in there but I doubt I can continue financing you after the first 2 years. You have 2 younger siblings Alfred. We have to be realistic."

But the expression on Alfred's face hardly changed.

„I'm fully aware of the family's financial capability. I already have a plan. There is an institution providing scholarship to study at Castelia University that works together with my school. I'm confident that I can get that scholarship."

Alfred's father thought to himself.

 _Such a confident child. Well, he has the determination and the brain to do this. He has always been a top student since he was a child. He never causes trouble at school and he always hangs around good companies. Furthermore, he likes to read. He can finish up to 2-3 books in one nght. Most of the books are about plants. And while other pokemon his age goes to the party on Friday nights and do stuffs, he would spend the evening reading books such as „A Detailed Guide to Understanding the Physiology of a Grovyle" or „Advanced Botany". He does this all night long. His best friend Gilbert the Quilava often comes to the house on Saturday evening and they would discuss about plants the entire night before finally going to bed on 04.00 AM. It was the friendship and this habit that turned him into an Umbreon._

„Are you sure?"

„Yes father. I really am"

„Then go for it son. Get that scholarship. I would do my best to finance you when you need extra money."

„Thanks dad"

„Remember one thing Alfred. You should never let anything distract you from studying well."

„I promise dad. I will stay away from distractions"

Alfred looked cheerful. At that time, he already finished his breakfast. He started his 4th week of his first year in high school with a smile. He then left home to catch the school bus.


End file.
